When the Future Returns
by NamekGirls
Summary: Future Trunks has finally killed the androids and cell. Now he is off to a new life, as his mother creates a ship to Namek. But enrolling in College, he meets a women. How will she influence him? And will they end up together?
1. Chapter One: The New Girl

Trunks was laying in his bed when the light shined through his window piercing his eyes. He wasn't the Trunks raised by Vegeta and Bulma, but was the one who was only raised by Bulma. Future trunks finally had defeated the androids and killed cell not more then a few days before hand. His body was sore and tired from all the training he got when he saw his dad back in the past.

Slowly he awoke to the sound of the hammers, fixing his capsule corporation home. It had been a long time since life had been at peace, and people were finally coming out of crawl spaces and their underground tunnels. The days of darkness were finally gone for planet earth, and funding was being used to restore all homes, buildings and businesses.

Trunks knew his mother, who was already very wealthy and intelligent, was going to make a fortune off of her heart virus cure that tasted like grape and was colored purple.

Now that life was starting after 20 years, Trunks assumed he should get a jumpstart on college. Climbing out of bed he placed a black t-shirt over his large chest and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and slipped them up to his waist, zipping them shut.

He walked through the door to see his mother pacing back and forth, with papers in her hands and a pen in her mouth. She always did this when thinking of something new, some new invention. Her hair was messy, pulled back in a ponytail as always. Her blue eyes met with Trunk's and he smiled at his mother.

"What are you doing now mother?" He said walking up to her in the living room.

"I'm trying to conduct an experiment, to get to the new planet Namek." She said writing some thing down with her chewed on pen.

"Namek?! Why Namek?" Trunks raised his brown uncertain of his mother's words.

"To wish Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, everyone back!" She said writing down some more. "I'd like to build a ship that can get there just as fast as the time machine." She looked up at Trunks, and then looked him up and down. "And where are you going?" She questioned.

"I am going to enroll in classes at the college down the road." He smiled proudly.

Bulma raised her eyes browns and put her paper down. "What did you decide on your major?" She looked up at him.

"Science of course. Maybe medicine." He sweated and rubbed the back of his head.

Bulma hit his chest with her rolled up paper. "Good job! That's my boy! I'm guessing you wont do computers because of your crazy old mother." She laughed,

Trunks laughed and smiled. "I do need to go now though, I have to do something before I go out that way."

Bulma began to walk away, then turned to look at him. "What do you need to do?"

Trunks took in a deep sigh. "Well, when I was with Krillin, we found 's Lab, so I'm going to go find it now that I know where it's at, and destroy it." He nodded to his mother in all seriousness.

Bulma turned back around and began to enter the kitchen. "Have fun dear." She then disappeared around the corner. Trunks opened the door and flew off into the sky, over the city then too the mountains.

He looked over them passing by each on quickly, then he saw it, the hole where the lab of doctor Gero's lab was. He landed on the grass before it and walked inside. Looking around he saw his lab, and many cases labeled "Red ribbon." Taking a step back, he threw a few energy waves, flew out quickly, the saw the land shake as the inside of the lab had been destroyed. Nothing of doctor Gero's was ever seen again.

Landing on the ground through the grass, Trunks heard a bristle sound coming from the leaves on the ground. He turned to his left and saw her right then and there, a young women, who had a face similar to his mother. Her eyes were a large green and her hair pulled back into a blue ponytail. Her dress was long sleeved and tied at the waste, decorated in brown polka dots.

She stared at Trunks for a moment, and blinked suddenly. "Do you live around here?" Her small voice questioned him.

"Uh—" He wasn't sure what to say to hr, for he was taken by surprise. "No I was—looking for something—"he said as his eyes narrowed. "Do you live near by?" He asked her.

"Of course, my family lives up the road." She pointed at the dirt road leading up a hill. "I'm on my way to register for classes at Orange star Community College." She smiled and nodded.

"Oh me too." Trunks smiled at her. "It's an offly long walk." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule, and threw it into the air. Suddenly smoked proofed and an air car appeared before them. "I can give you a ride." He said and smiled.

In shock she stared at his car. "Oh my, this is wonderful! I've never seen such a thing. And sure I'd love a ride!." She said walking over to his red convertible.

"You've never seen an Air car?" He asked opening the passenger door for her.

"No, we just have an old SUV." She smiled and hopped into the passenger seat.

Trunks walked over to his side and hopped into the car. He turned on the radio and zoomed off into the air. His car played nice soft rock music as the wind blew through both their hairs.

Trunks looked over at her and smiled. "So what's your name?" He asked, and then his eyes went back to the road.

"Erica." She smiled at him. "And you?"

"I'm Trunks." He said still staring down the road.

"Trunks hu?" she questioned as the wind still whipped her hair around. "That sounds familiar." She said, looking out the passenger window.

Trunks ignored her statement and continued on until they reached a large building with thousands of students on campus. Trunks swung into a spot and turned off the car.

"Thanks for the ride." She smiled and got out along with Trunks.

"No problem!" he said as he admired her small figure. He walked next to her and saw a catalog in a bin walking by. Hr grabbed it and opened it up, flipping through the class list.

He looked up seeing doors as he opened one for her; she nodded and thanked him, walking in. He followed her, and flipped through the pages some more as they walked.

"What are you taking?" He asked as he found the medical section and picked a few courses form the list.

"Culinary." She looked him up and down and smiled. "You?"

"Umm- I think a doctor." He smiled and walked beside her until they hit a line that was out the door for registration. "Do you need a ride home as well?" He closed the book and looked at her.

She turned to him and leaned against the wall. "No, after this I go to work right down the road at the bar. Thank you though." She said as she began to think where she heard the name Trunks.

"Oh wow, why do you work so far from home?" He looked at her in some surprise.

"I have to pay for school." She said and looked down at her feet. "There I nothing where I live."

"You don't drive your SUV?" he said admiring her blue hair and the small curls on the end of her ponytail.

"No, my father needs it for his job, in the other direction of course." She said as the line got closer and closer to the receptionist at the counter.

"Oh gosh, well I can pick you up from work, if you need me too." He said and smiled.

"I don't need you to go out of your way." She said as she reached the desk and then began to tell the receptionist her course codes. "Numbers 12367 18790 and 87694." She said closing her catalog. When she finished she turned to trunks. "Well thank you for everything, I must get going." Trunks looked at her and watched her walk away.

"Sir—Sir---." The receptionist said. Trunks looked at her. "Do you have your course codes?" she asked.

"Uhh—"said trunks, as she looked behind him. He turned around to look at Erica again, and then looked back at the lady. He dropped his catalog, and his place in line as he followed her down the hall.

"Erica --- Erica!" He yelled running down the hall. She turned around to him as he ran up to her out of breath. He reached his hand up and placed it on her shoulder. "Please, let me pick up after work. So I know you get home okay." He said, he knew that wasn't the reason why, she made him feel oddly, and he followed that feeling closely.

"Alright" she smiled and nodded. "I get off at two-o-clock AM. I work at the---" she pulled a pen from her bag and reached for trunk's bold arm. He felt a tingle down his spine as she wrapped hr small fingers around his wrist. "The Orange County Pub" She wrote those words down his arm along with the time. She put her pen away and looked up at him. "I'll be waiting." She said as her hand slipped down his forearm as she walked away.

"Bye" he smiled and felt almost like he melted and full of mush.

Turning around he saw the registration line and sighed due to its length. "I guess I lost my place. " he laughed and got back into the long line of registration.


	2. Chapter Two: Carosine

Chapter Two- Carosine

Trunks got home as walked through the door. He closed it behind him and leaned against it. His heart pounded, he never met someone so beautiful in his life. He never had the problem with someone on his mind, all he ever thought about was the androids, and now he could live a normal life.

Bulma walked in and stared at her son oodly. "What's wrong with you?" she asked as she wore greesy gloves upon her hands. She gave him a devilish looked and smiled. "You met a girl didn't you?"

Trunks blushed as he looked at his mom. "Uh yeah, I did." He kind of laughed and walked away form the door. "looks like you have been working hard." He looked his mother up and down.

Bulma nodded and smiled. "Yes I have been, I took and old ship I had in your grandfathers garage and added some parts to it. We can fly to Planet Namek as soon as possible." She wiped off her wrench with a cloth.

"Well—" He began to think of the girl he had met and how he promised to find her tonight. "How about tomorrow morning?" He smiled to his mom as he began to walk away to his room.

"Whenever you like, you're the one going not me." She smiled as Trunks nodded to her and walked into his bedroom. As he entered his room he began to fiddle through his closet to try and find something to wear for when he goes and sees Erica.

Trunks grabbed his suit case as he went through his clothes. He knew the trip to Namek would take at least two to three days. And should pack some clothes. As he finished he came across a navy blue tight shirt. He felt this top would be good for showing off his muscles to impress Erica.

Looking at his watch he noticed the time and how he needed to leave soon to see Erica. So quietly leaving the house he tiptoed down the hallway to not wake his mother up.

Erica grabbed a few drinks for her table to the left. She began to bring it over to the two men sitting in her section when she hear it, his name. "Can you believe this Trunks kid finally killed the Androids?" He looked at the man across from him.

"Oh I know, I hear is only twenty." He opened up the news paper.

Eric put their drinks down and looked at one of the men. "Can I see that?" She asked holding out her hand. The man gavde her the news paper. She opened it just to see on the front page "Trunks Brefis kills Androids." Said the title of the article. She continued to read.

"Trunks breifs, a twenty year old boy who lives in orange city, took down the deadly duo on Thursday October 26th. It was a relief for us all. Our children were able to go out for Halloween for the first time in twenty years. This talented young man is also the daughter of the famous Bulma Breifs. He currently lives with her at Capsule corportation."

Erica gasped. She knew she had heard of his name before, but couldn't put her finger on it. She was a bit mad at the same time, for he didn't tell her when they were in the car. She handed the News paper back to the man and thanked him.

Trunks pulled up in his red convertable , parking in a spot infront of the bar. He got out and began to walk towards the door. He noticed the Bar was called the "Carosine." And the only way he could have possibly found it was because it was the only bar in orange city.

The night had become a bit chilly since the fall weather was taking over. So he walked into the bar, dark and full of smoke. He looked around for a moment then there he saw Erica making drinks behind the bar, which was almost dead.

"Hey." He said as he sat on a stool waiting for her assistance.

Turning around Erica saw his face and gasped. "You!" she put down a drink she had made for a customer. "You didn't tell me you killed the Androids." She gave him an angry face then walked away from him.

Trunks eyes widen at her anger. "Wait no, come back!" Trunks stumbled out of his chair and chased after her. She put the drinks on the table for the two men then turned around to face him. "You kept that VERY IMPORTANT secret from me!" she clenched her teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was an issue." He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Forgive me?" he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes in an annoying matter.

"Fine—" she sighed and pasued. "Go sit at the bar I'll make you a drink, you can tell me all about the androids."

Trunks nodded as he walked back to the swivel chairs at the bar and sat, she walked around it and stood behind the bar, making a sweet girly drink.

"So my father was an alien, called a Saiyan. So I'm half saiyan." Said trunks nonchalantly.

Eric's eyes widen. She didn't say anything, and just kept mixing the drink.

"That's how I go the super powers to destroy the androids. It took my years. I had to train in the hyperbolic time chamber in the past, since I traveled to the past. And eventually I killed the androids. And Now I would like to wish all the people back."

Even though he was under aged along with her self she handed him a drink. Trunks took a sip.

"Wish people back?" she stared at trunks intently.

"Yes, all the people killed by the androids. We use the eternal dragon." He replied to her question.

"A Dragon?" She said watching him take another sip.

"Yes. You collect the seven dragonballs and make a wish to the eternal dragon, unfortunately the guardian of earth was killed and I have to go to Planet Namek to wish them back." He took another gulp of the fruity drink. "Anything interesting in your life?" He looked up at her.

"Uhh—" Erica couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know how to reply. "uh no—nothing like that. My life is anything but eventurous." She said wipping down the counter.

Trunks began to think, then he had an idea. "Come with me. To Planet Namek." He said to her. Her face became pale.

"I –don't think that's a good idea." She said as she walked away from the bar to another table of customers. Trunks gotup and grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away.

"please, come with me." He said as he gently stroked her arm.

Erica took a deep sigh, she knew if she went with her life would have a bit more excitement. She looked up at him, uncertain on what to say.

"You can think about it." He said as hepulled out a pen. "I leave tomorrow morning. Call me at anytime if you change your mind." He began to write his number on her wrist now.

Erica blushed as he touched her gently. "Alright." She nodded and smiled to him.

Trunks leaned down and pushed his lips against hers. "Call me he whispered."

Her eyes closed as he kissed her. She smiled halfway through it. "I will" she whispered back.

Trunks had let go of her and began to walk out the door.


End file.
